This invention relates generally to the field of hand tools, and particularly to hand-held tape measures.
Tape measures are an important tool used by craftsman, technicians, electricians, construction workers and homeowners on a daily basis to make distance measurements. To this end, tape measures typically include a housing and a retractable tape with a linear measuring scale of regularly spaced markings printed on the tape. Numerals are printed next to the regularly spaced markings to indicate a distance from the end of the tape.
Tape measures are sometimes used in low light conditions. For example, an electrician may need to take a measurement in a crawl-space, sub-flooring or attic where little light is present. In these situations, it is difficult to see the markings on the tape and take a measurement.
In an attempt to address problems associated with tape measures in low-light conditions, some tape measures provide a light mounted on the housing that shines on the tape. This light helps the user see the scale markings near the housing that indicate the total extended length of the tape. However, these tape measures present a few of their own problems and do not solve other problems associated with low-light conditions. For example, the light directed to the tape often results in glare reflected off the tape, making it difficult for the user to see the tape from certain angles. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a tape measure that is operable to illuminate the tape without significant glare in low light conditions.
An additional problem with prior art tape measures that include a small light directed at the tape is that the user often desires additional light. In particular, the user of the tape measure is often interested in a larger amount of light directed to the work area instead of a small amount of light directed at the tape near the housing. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a tape measure that is operable to provide a light along the length of the measuring tape and not at one location on the tape. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a tape measure that could also be used as a room light or a flashlight when the user needs additional amounts of light in the working space.